


Kay's Birthday

by Wisky0913



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisky0913/pseuds/Wisky0913
Summary: A short story I wrote for a friend of mine for her birthday about her OC Kay Como and Wedge Antilles





	Kay's Birthday

Kay was coming in hot on the landing field on Yavin after losing her right stabilizer and taking other damage to the rear of her fighter. Their mission was a success and everyone made it back, but she was noticing a pattern with her fighter. Every time she flew, she took more and more damage. All she wished was to have one mission where she made it back unscathed.

Pulling into range of the landing field she flipped the switch to extend her landing gear adjusting her power settings so that the y-wing would reduce its speed to ensure a smoother landing while pulling back on her throttle to further reduced her speed. Kay signaled to her squadron mates to do the same, she had lost too many before and wasn't about to lose anyone to a rough landing.

Her landing gear hit the ground hard, but thankfully she didn't feel anything break, at least nothing major that is. She could feel the tension begin to relieve in her hands and arms as she released her control stick and throttle feeling the sweat dripping down her face as she had avoided another close call, but that's why she was Avenger Leader.

As she settled into her seat and took a deep breath she called to her Squadron to check in. After receiving acknowledgments from everyone, she did one final check of all systems to ensure everything was in order before powering down her fighter. As she prepared to open her canopy, a voice came over her comm.

'Looks like you've seen better landings,' the man said over the comm.

'You know me Wedge, I get the job done no matter the cost.'

'I'd expect nothing less,' he said in reply. 'Why don't you join me for a walk once you get out of your fighter.'

Kay was about to respond to him about having to go to a debriefing with her squadron, before Wedge cut her off.

'Don't worry about your debriefing, I convinced command to give you some time to yourself and got your debriefing time moved back. So what do you say to that walk?'

'Well if that's the case, how can I say no.' she responded.

As Kay exited her fighter, she removed her flight helmet and tucked it under her right arm before turning her head to take a quick look at the damage her fighter sustained. It felt a lot worse than it looked she thought to herself, but checking her damage in depth would have to wait. 

She climbed down the ladder of her fighter and felt comfort in her feet hitting the stone grounds of Yavin. As she turned her head she saw Wedge walking towards her in his orange flight suit.

'Where are we walking to?’ She asked as a smile came across her face. As Wedge gestured down the air strip.

As they walked they talked about various topics. The mission she had just came back from, the status of the rebellion and a recent misadventure Wedge had gone on with Wes Janson and Hobbie, which they laughed about on and off for the rest of their walk. The walk lasted roughly an hour but it was an hour that they both needed and it was a change of pace that was hard to get in these times.

As they finished their walk back at the main hangar of the base, they parted ways. Kay heading to her debriefing with the rest of Avenger Squadron and Wedge heading to check in with his squadron. Before they parted, Wedge told her something that both peeked her interest and puzzled her.

‘Meet me at my room at 2100.’

That phrase wound through her brain during the debriefing even as she presented the mission report to General Dodanna and General Syndulla. Why had he said that? She knew it wasn’t uncommon for them to spend time together on the base but he had never actually requested for her to come and see him at a specific time before. Which was odd even to her, but after an hour of thought, she let it go and shifted her focus to her other responsibilities around the base.

Kay watched as the hours ticked away, still keeping that 2100 in the back of her mind. She had a feeling something was going on but was too caught up in her other duties to give it more thought.

At 1900 hours Kay returned to her room, thankful to finally be getting some much needed rest after her very eventful day. Though as she tried to rest, she couldn’t get Wedge’s request out of her head still trying to figure out exactly why he had requested for her to come see him at that time. Before drifting off to sleep she set her chronometer to alert her when the time reached 2100 hours.

Kay’s alarm startled her when it went off immediately waking her up. As she looked down at her chrono she saw that the time was 2030, she only had half an hour before she went to see Wedge. Good thing I freshened up before I passed out, she thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling above her. Sitting up in her bed she looked around her room trying to figure out what to wear. After about five minutes of thinking and debating, she opted for a casual pair of pants with a belt, a long sleeve button up shirt which she then rolled up the lower arm part of the sleeve to just above her elbow creating a cuff that she fastened with a button, a leather collared vest and finishing off by tying a yellow scarf around her neck tucking the end of the scarf into her shirt.

As she moved to her door, it slid open and she took a step out into the hall turning so that she would be heading to where Wedge stayed. She was happy to be going to see Wedge since the two had become close after meeting on Atollon and both making it safely to Massassi base but why he had requested this time still confused her.

It didn’t take her long to reach his room. As she approached the door it slid open revealing a darkly lit room. This has to be some kind of joke she thought as she entered the room, thinking that Wedge was hiding somewhere. That wasn’t like him though, she thought again. Maybe this is the wrong room, she began to wonder, but she had been here before and Kay could make out the outline of a rebel flight helmet on the bed stand where Wedge usually kept it. Kay turned to sit down sideways in a chair at the foot of Wedge’s bed, having her legs facing the interior of the room, and as she did the door slid closed.

Kay glanced down at her chrono it had only been two minutes but she was already growing somewhat impatient. This was very uncharacteristic of Wedge and for him to have requested her here and not actually be here both confused and upset her. Another minute passed and she was preparing to leave when the lights in the room came on and the door slid open revealing Wedge standing in the doorway.

As the door opened fully, Wedge stepped into the room. He was dressed in a pair of tan pants, an off white shirt and a leather jacket with the red squadron logo on the left front, his hair was much neater than it normally was and in his hand was a black food container.

'Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long,' he said as he entered the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

'Longer than I would have liked,' Kay said in reply, a hint of irritation in her voice as she crossed her arms.

'I would have been here on time, but these days what I was looking for is hard to find especially here on Yavin,' Wedge responded as he gestured to the container in his hand.

Kay rolled her eyes as he said that and then turned her attention to the container.

'So what's in the box?' She asked, her gaze focused solely on the container.

'I'll show you,' he said as he moved closer to her, standing only two steps away from where she sat. As he stopped to stand he moved one hand to the top of the container and loosened the fasteners.

'I know you had said this was one of your favorites,' he said as he lifted the lid of the container.

Inside the box was a cheesecake with raspberry topping, that look almost too good to eat. Once it was fully opened Wedge took another step forward.

'This is for you,' he said as he handed the container to Kay. 'Happy birthday.'

As Wedge said that he leaned in and gave Kay a kiss on the forehead. Returning the one Kay had given him after their last mission together.

Kay's serious, irritated expression melted instantly. Kay had known today was her birthday, but hadn't chosen to do much about it. Her plan had been to get her own piece later in the day, but Wedge had remembered and chosen to spend the rest of the day with her, which made her happier than she had been in a while leading to a smile coming across her face.

Kay picked the container off her lap and stood up before turning to place it on the chair she had sat on. Once she was fully standing she took a step closer to Wedge and embraced him, her head resting on Wedge’s left shoulder.

'Thank you,' she said. 'That is one of my favorites.'

Kay pulled her head back so that she could see his face in full.

'I like what you did with your hair,' she said. 'It looks nicer like that as opposed to the mop you usually have on your head.' As she moved her right hand to run her fingers through his hair.

Wedge let out a laugh as a big smile formed on his face.

'Looks like I might have to keep it this way,' he responded as they both leaned in kiss each other.

This is one of the best birthdays I've had by far, Kay thought to herself as they continued to embrace each other.


End file.
